


Heartbreak Friends

by noa_artist



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bulimia, Crying, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: Heartbreak was shit.Sayaka and Homura both knew that.Luckily, they were there to support each other!
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Miki Sayaka, Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Heartbreak Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another HomuSaya idol AU fic nobody asked for because I'm too distracted to study for literature.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> \- mention of eating disorder: specifically bulimia  
> \- mentioned depression

Sayaka was busy doing her business, they were idols so free time was rare. Usually late at night. The girls were now focusing on personal activities though. Sayaka was playing on the piano, writing a new song. She also tried not to think about _the guy_. It's been 3 years and Sayaka was 20, yet sometimes it still hit her when she worked on art.

The dorm's building door slammed open, Sayaka expected to hear: "Hello, I'm home."  
Sayaka glanced from her piano, "Hi-". The figure cried furiously as they ran towards their room.  
A small metallic thing hit the floor yet the figure was too busy with their tears to stop and pick it up.

Sayaka sighed before closing the piano, she knew it was the youngest member, Homura. No member has a beautiful raven hair like her and also, she saw the figure dashing towards Mami and Homura's room. She stood up, walking towards the thing that fell. She crawled to pick it up, it was a ring. The letter M was engraved at the back of it.  
 _Madoka… didn't hear that name for several weeks now._

Madoka left their group several weeks ago, explaining that she lost touch with the group's concept and she was unhappy doing this. The girls understood and let her go, Madoka's happiness was more important to them. They noticed how unhappy she was at the last few comebacks. The usual bright smile on stage was replaced with a poker face. The pinkette didn't give her all, as usual, she was just… there.

"Goodness gracious," Sayaka wasn't that stupid to understand what happened. The two broke up.  
 _What?  
_ No wonder Homura was so agitated, they dated for 4 years.

The bluenette stood up before she walked towards Homura's room. She heard the other crying, heck, she wouldn't be surprised if the entire of Tokyo heard her sobbing. It was loud, emotional and broken; like a girl who got her heartbroken.  
Sayaka knocked on the door.

she remembered when she got her heartbroken by _that guy_. Homura knocked on her door to calm Sayaka down and the bluenette screamed endlessly for her to go away. Of course, Homura ignored it and simply let herself in. Sayaka was grateful for that. 

She heard Homura sniffing and trying to calm down her tears.  
"Homura, may I come in?"  
"I-I need t-to be a-alone."  
Homura broke down in tears again, "bullshit, you need someone to support you."

Without arguing, Sayaka let herself in. Homura was curled up in her bed. She was a crying mess. Her makeup was dripping down from her face and her eye contacts laid beside her. Sayaka put the lenses and Madoka's ring on Homura's nightstand.  
The bluenette brought her "little sister" a hug, Homura trembled at her onee's embrace.

"You look terrible."  
"I feel terrible too, you have no idea Sayaka."  
Sayaka scoffed, "believe me, I do, I've been there multiple times, although nothing was as terrible as..."  
"That guy?" Sayaka nodded.

"S-she didn't say a-anything… J-Just brought me her ring and said that w-we're over!" Homura explained between choked tears.  
"She's in a dark place, the whole public hates her over-breathing and she honestly doesn't look healthy mentally. Also, what you did to her last year was terrible."  
"I-I apologised!!"

Sayaka sighed and bit her lips, "it doesn't mean that she forgot. She might've said that she forgave you but it doesn't mean that she moved on from it… Saying a depressed person to get over it and go on stage as if nothing happened is shitty."  
The bluenette was never the kind of person to sugar-coat and hold things out. Homura was never that kind of person either, that's why they were best friends. That's why Sayaka appreciated her.

Homura trembled, she knew it and regretted it. She didn't understand why Madoka couldn't let it go through.  
But Homura realised they were never opened and vulnerable with each other. They never told each other their struggles, often hiding and lying about it. Homura came to Sayaka when she needed to vent and Madoka simply tried to handle her pain alone with unhealthy coping mechanisms. Heck, Madoka didn't understand Homura's bulimia and simply took it as _idol's dieting_ until Homura reached the hospital unconscious from it.

Sayaka sat beside her crying and trembling friend, watching her patiently. Homura took off her ring and looked at it, the 'H' shone with her tears. Homura put her ring besides Madoka's ring. It was over between them.  
"Come on, let's wash your face, it's full of mascara and eyeshadow."  
"I'm really ugly when I cry, huh?"  
Sayaka scoffed, "you're always ugly but you're uglier when you cry."

Homura smiled slightly between the tears before taking out her hand.  
"Help me, I can't see without my glasses or lenses."  
"Where's your glasses?"  
Homura shrugged, "at the bathroom."  
"Jeez," Sayaka groaned before she took the raven's hand and helped her stand. She leads the way to the bathroom. She always did it at high school when a girl cried, taking her to the bathroom and washing her face.

Sayaka noticed how red Homura's face was when they were out in the light, she assumed it was from all the tears.  
Sayaka pulled out a cleanser and makeup cotton, she put a bit of cleanser in it before she leaned in Homura's face. Sayaka washed it with delicate and care. Homura closed her eyes as her face turned into a tomato.

It wasn't the first time Sayaka was that close to a girl but she couldn't help but blush from how close she was to Homura. Well, Sayaka's heart always skipped a beat when she was close to her, especially at those vulnerable moments. It felt as if she saw a different side of Homura, which was usually very shy and reserved. Sayaka also showed her real side too, the more sensitive and less proud one.

Sayaka threw the cotton at the trash can and pulled Homura's face closer to the sink, washing her face with water. She wiped the access water with a towel before she put Homura's glasses on her face. No chance she's guiding her back to her room.

"How do you feel?"  
"Shit."  
"Beside shit?"  
Homura sighed, "I'm grateful for your help, my heart is still hurting and I feel like wanting to disappear or throw up."  
Sayaka held Homura's hand to comfort her. The breakup was shit so she understood her well.

"Please don't throw up, I don't want you to relapse into bulimia."  
"Perhaps I deserve it…"  
"No, you're not!! Nobody deserves a terrible thing like an eating disorder!" Sayaka wanted to say that Homura deserves love and care like any other person, but she was too shy for it. Instead, she grabbed the raven out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Guess she is going to guide Homura around.

"What are you doing?"  
"Cooking you food."  
"I'm not hungry,"  
Sayaka shuffled her hands together, "bullshit, you were out since morning because of your upcoming solo, I'm sure you didn't eat lunch either."  
The raven looked down to the floor, bingo. She knew the other for 9 years now, of course, she knows her habits.

The bluenette forced Homura to sit at the counter, being taller and stronger had its advantages.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
Homura smirked, "you."  
Sayaka blushed furiously, Homura knew which buttons to press to make Sayaka flustered.  
"I can eat whatever, I'm not picky with food."  
"I know, but I'm trying to make you happy."   
It was Homura's turn to blush, she smiled gently at the bluenette.

"I assume you didn't eat lunch either due to getting lost in your music, so _your_ favourite food will make me happy."  
Sayaka turned away from the other girl. She was flustered for real this time. Homura wasn't wrong though, she did forget to make lunch. Heck, she didn't notice it was the afternoon until Homura came home.

"You dated so many boys and girls yet you get flustered over the smallest of things."  
"You're different!"  
"How am I different?" Homura pushed on.  
"You just are!!"  
Sayaka went towards the kitchen so she won't get more bullied by her best friend. She pulled out ingredients and cooking utensils. She hummed as she cooked in the kitchen, her favourite artists' music played inside her head.

Homura watched, her heart ached yet she smiled softly. Sayaka was a dork, but she liked it.  
At least, she won't have to see Madoka's face everyday as she's recovering from her heartbreak. It would've been too painful to handle.

"You're really, REALLY ugly when you cry Homura."  
Homura wiped her tears but a new pair of tears always fell from her eyes.  
"You are ugly too when you cry and get a panic attack."  
Sayaka sighed, Homura wasn't wrong. But gosh, she wished she could make Homura stop crying. A heartbreak was hard though, especially after a long relationship.

Sayaka shifted her attention to her cooking again, she didn't want to make a mess in the kitchen. Which happened quite a bit when Homura shared company with her.   
Sayaka's tummy growled as she got more progress done.  
Homura chuckled, "I knew you were hungry."  
"J-jeez!" Sayaka blushed heavily.  
"It smells good though, it makes me a bit hungry."  
Sayaka looked back at the other with a small smile, "the food will be ready in several minutes, okay?"

They didn't have a home-cooked meal since last month. They mostly lived on restaurants' orders and buying things at 7-11. That's the life of a busy idol.  
Sayaka put some soup for herself and Homura, there were some left-overs for Mami and her hungry fellow Kyoko.  
"Thank you, I will eat well."  
Sayaka simply nodded and sat beside the raven. She mostly focused on her soup.

"Ah, is it the hangover soup?" Homura suddenly asked.  
"Yeah! Good for alcohol and for when your ex is shitty! A Sayaka classic if you will!"  
"Didn't you have some frozen since the last time we went drinking?"  
"Couldn't you say that before I cooked it from scratch?!"  
Homura shrugged and giggled, "I didn't notice what you were cooking until this very moment."  
Sayaka couldn't stay mad after making the other laugh.

Sayaka finished her soup, signing in relief. She looked at the raven, seeing that she barely even eat half of it. Homura was a slow eater when food terrified her or when she was upset. She assumed it was both in this situation.  
"Want me to feed you?"  
"I'm not a little kid Sayaka."  
"Yet you like to be babied most of the times!"  
Homura blushed as she stared at Sayaka's beautiful blue eyes.  
"Come on, I think you'll feel less nervous! It's not the first time I do it anyway!"  
"O-Okay th-then…" Homura got flustered as she brought Sayaka the spoon.

Sayaka stood up and went closer towards Homura, she looked delicately at Homura's purple eyes. She put the spoon at the edge of the bowl and put some soup inside the raven's mouth. It was weird feeding Homura the soup when she was sober. Usually, she fed Homura or Homura fed her when they were too drunk to even walk. The dorm felt even more empty as if it was only the two of them in the world.  
Homura blushed as her heart didn't stop beating. Yet she let Sayaka do it. It didn't feel bad, she was just flustered.

Sayaka fed Homura the soup sip by sip, too focused on taking care of the younger than noticing how flustered the other was.  
After a bit, Sayaka finished feeding Homura the soup.  
"Do you feel better Homura?"  
"Strangely yes, thank you."  
Sayaka put both of their dishes in the dishwasher before she turned it on. Best buy they ever did with their money as musicians. Washing the dishes was a nightmare, especially when all you wanted to do is to get onto the bed.

"I think I'll go to my room again, thank you for cheering me up, Sayaka."  
"Nah, I guess I own you that one! Y'know, for all the times you cheered me up!"  
Sayaka was a bit worried about letting Homura be alone again, but she guessed she needed a bit of time to process everything.  
Sayaka went onto the piano, opening her notebook before continuing what she started beforehand. Homura lingered slightly before she sighed and went back into her room.


End file.
